


August 10

by honestchick



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, peter's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestchick/pseuds/honestchick
Summary: Peter expects him and May would do the usual for his birthday, but does he really??





	August 10

Tony’s usual free time is him working on designs for his new suits and tinkering with them. He was planning for Peter to help him but peter cancelled on him. He won’t lie, he kind of was disappointed but he didn’t show it. Besides going to meetings and charity events, he’s always looking forward to spending his time with Peter or with Peter and May. They make the empty Avengers Facility not so empty. He actually feels like he’s living when he’s with them.

Tony enjoys having workshop days with Peter or helping him with his homework or having a movie marathon. Now he has his music blasted loud, trying to let time pass by and distract himself. His music is then lowered. He raises an eyebrow, stopping his work.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, what did I tell you about lowering my music?” Tony asks, crossing his arms as if he’s scolding a child.

“Mr. Stark, its Ms. Parker,” F.R.I.D.A.Y advices.

“Put her on,” Tony replies putting his attention towards this. He hears something being thrown. Tony is about to call his suit just in case she or she and Peter are in trouble.

“Shit, that doesn’t match either!” May hisses. Tony raises an eyebrow, now confused as hell.

“Um, hello?” Tony asks.

“Tony, you almost ready? I’m almost…kind of ready, I just need to find the right outfit. I just hope I don’t ruin this outfit like last year and last year was my favorite dress. Did you know how much that dress cost, well not a lot of course, but it was kind of…” Tony cuts her off, still puzzled.

“Ready for what exactly?” Tony questions.

“Peter’s birthday! He did tell you right?” May replies, now confused too. Ok, ouch. Tony feels hurt that Peter didn’t invite him. Did he not want him there? Did he do something wrong?  “I know he was nervous asking, right? He kept arguing that you wouldn’t have time for him but I bet you agreed. He should know that you care for him…” Tony smiles when he realizes why Peter didn’t say anything.

“Of course, I did agree. I’m almost ready. When and where again? It slipped my mind,” Tony lies. May gives Tony the address to the Thai place and the time. It’s going to be in an hour.  “See you there.” They say their goodbye. Tony rushes to his room and picks out an outfit while debating what to give Peter. A phone? Wait, he already gave Peter the lasted Starkphone. A computer? No, got him that too.

“Sir, might I recommend a gift?” F.R.I.D.A.Y offers as if reading his mind.

“Got any ideas?” Tony replies in a hurry so he can take a quick shower.

“Mr. Parker recently got his driver’s license…” Tony understood right away.

“A car, of course! F.R.I.D.A.Y, you are a genius!” Tony exclaims. “Get an Audi r8 with the shades of blue and red. Let them know who….”

“They’ll know to have it ready right away since you are their favorite customer. They’ll send it to the address where Peter’s dinner is located,” F.R.I.D.A.Y assures. Tony rushes to the shower so he can get dressed.

~

Peter exits the car with his Aunt May.

“Aunt May, please do not spend too much money. Let’s just get something small and we can head home. Really, it’s not that special,” Peter pleads.

“I beg to differ,” Peter hears and his eyes widen, knowing who that voice belongs to. He turns and sees Mr. Stark in his Iron Man suit, slowly extracting and minimizing into something small. Tony picks it up and puts it in his pocket.

“Am I late?” Tony asks, turning to May who is awe of how the suit extracted.

“Right on time,” May assures.

“Mr. St…Stark, what are you doing here?” Peter asks.

“What am I…it’s your birthday, kiddo! What do you mean _What am I doing here?_ Let’s head inside and Peter don’t worry about the prices, I’m paying. I insist,” Tony tells him, gently pushing May and Peter in.

Peter, May, and Tony take a seat.

“How did you know it was my birthday?” Peter whispers. May turns to Peter confused.

“Why are you whispering? Plus I thought you told him. When I called him to…oh,” May says, understanding. “Peter, why didn’t you invite him?”

“Slightly hurt Peter,” Tony tells him. Peter feels guilty for not saying anything but every time he tried to bring it up, he was too scared to and chickened out.

“I…I…you looked busy,” Peter mumbles.

“Really, kid?” Tony asks, not believing it.

“Ok, ok. Mr. Stark, you are a busy man, I…I didn’t think you’d have time for my stupid birthday,” Peter confesses.

“Peter!” Tony and May scold.

“Peter that is honestly the stupidest thing I ever heard. I will always have time for you and even your Aunt,” Tony says giving May a small wink. May rolls her eyes with a small smile while Peter cries out, “Mr. Stark, really!”

“Also, it’s not a stupid birthday. It’s the day an amazing, intelligent boy was born who later in the future will save citizens and become a hero,” Tony corrects. Peter smiles wide.

“Re…really, Mr. Stark? You mean it?” Peter asks.

“Every word, Peter,” Tony replies. “Now let’s order up some food. I’m famished.”

~

They celebrate Peter’s birthday full of laughs and smiles. Peter feels like an idiot for not saying anything, he is enjoying his night. He doesn’t know how it could get any better. Tony pays the bill when given to him but he had to argue with the Parkers since they didn’t want him to do that. Obviously, he won.

Tony looks at his watch when he hears a notification go off.  The car has arrived. Peter slightly frowns thinking Mr. Stark has to leave. May thinks the same thing.

“See you tomorrow?” May asks. “Peter and I plan to come over.”

“Actually, let’s head out. Bill is paid already,” Tony suggests. They head out and Peter eyes the car. Wow, that car is nice plus the color theme, he smirks thinking of Spiderman, like the colors of his suit. A guy hands Tony the keys and leaves.

“Surprise! Your very first car,” Tony blurts out and Peter’s eyes widen along with May’s.

“What?” May and Peter ask.

“You have your driver license right?” Tony quizzes, already knowing the answer.

“Yes, but…” Tony cuts him off.

“But nothing,” Tony says, handing Peter the keys. “This is my birthday gift to you. Happy Birthday, Pete.” Peter is at loss of words.

“I…I don’t…I can’t…” Peter stutters but he just sighs and gives Tony a huge hug.

“Thank you, thank you dad,” Peter blurts out and May smiles in the background. Tony hugs Peter back.

“Anything for you son,” Tony replies. This is Peter’s best birthday ever!


End file.
